1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a connector port assembly therewith, and more particularly, to a connector capable of fixing onto a circuit board in a Surface Mount Technology (SMT) manner and a connector port assembly therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a connector adapted to a Voice Over Internet Phone (VoIP) is soldered onto a surface of a circuit board in a Surface Mount Technology manner. Hence, a connection between the aforesaid connector and the circuit board is only implemented on the surface of the circuit board, and is incapable of providing the aforesaid connector with sufficient resistance against pulling. When an external connector coupled to a cable (e.g. RJ 45 connector) is connected to the aforesaid connector and when the cable is pulled by an external force, the connection between the aforesaid connector and the circuit board is incapable of resisting the external force, leading to a crack of solder between the aforesaid connector and the circuit board, or even leading to separation of the aforesaid connector from the circuit board.